callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Ancients/Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc
Overview The Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc (Fall Banish), also known as Rune Prison, is one of the four upgraded bows. How to Obtain #Head to the spiral staircase in the clocktower. On the top of it, the player will see a symbol. Shoot at it with the bow. It will reveal the clockwork of the big clock, and drop the broken pieces for the arrow. Collect them. # Head to the rocket location. Just on the player's right when passing through the test doors, they will see a small building, with a dark rock on top of it. They now need to wait for a rocket test to happen, and when it has ended, they need to rush outside and shoot at the tip of the rock, which will now be glowing orange of heat. If done correctly, a massive fireball will shoot from the sky towards the main part of the map. It is advised to stand as close of the doors as possible during the test, as it is hard to shoot the rock in time. # The player will now have to shoot 3 rings with their bow to light them on fire, while traveling via Wundersphere. ## The first ring is situated next to spawn, near the KRM-262 wall buy and Double Tap 2.0. ## The second one is on the Bastion, just between the Death Ray trap and the Wundersphere next to it. ## The third one is outside the clock tower where the broken arrow was obtained, next to the Der Wunderfizz location. # The player will now have to stand in each of these rings, and collect zombie souls. It is imperative that the player has to stay within the ring, else the souls won't be collected. (Note that zombies do not have to be in the ring.) # Head back to the location where the player got their broken arrow pieces. Hold the action button next to the clockwork, and a cuneiform symbol will appear. That symbol will be representative of one of three fireplaces, spread thoughout the map. ## One triangle aimed to the right above two triangles pierced by a line aimed to the right, with two points on the left and the right: fireplace underneath the dragon in the control room, next to Speed Cola. For this fireplace, the corresponding ring is by the Death Ray. ## Cross symbol: fireplace in Samantha's room. For this fireplace, the corresponding ring is by Double Tap 2.0. ## One triangle aimed to the right, with two triangles pierced by a line, one of top and one on the bottom: fireplace on the Double Tap 2.0 side of the map, just next to the Der Wunderfizze location, up the stairs across from the dragon head. # The corresponding ring of fire will still be lit. From there, the player will have to shoot their arrow in such a manner that in 3 shots or less, they displace a volcano-like mounticule in the fireplace. For the first arrow, and for spawning the volcano, they will need to stand in the ring. For the following shots, they will have to stand near the volcano, but not necesarily in it. They just have make sure the borders of their screen glow orange. They then have to displace the volcano with their arrow shots in the fireplace. They will be rewarded with a Max Ammo if they use 3 or less arrows. Use the action button on the now lit fireplace to pass onto the next step. # Next to the Death Ray, a sun-like fireball will be floating. Just hold the action button underneath it, and it will solidify, elevate and explode. It will drop the reforged arrow. Collect the arrow. # Place the arrow in the corresponding box near the Pyramid. # The player must collect 20 souls to fill their arrow up. When ready, they must give their bow to the box. After a few seconds, the upgraded bow will be ready to be picked up. Gallery Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc BO3.png|First person view of the Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc Drawing BO3.png|Drawing an arrow with the Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc Melee BO3.png|The melee attack of the Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons